Losing control
by Da'dtou-di
Summary: Raven can't understand what she is feeling... nor does she want them.
1. Confussed feelings

I do not own ANY of these characters besides Cerridwen! She is mine! This story has yuri (girl/gril)... Only a small lime for right now... If you have a problem with yuri.. THEN DON'T READ THIS AT ALL!  
  
Please R&R... Even if it's Flames!  
  
Story by- Yue Raven (moon raven)  
  
Chapter 1 {Break down}  
  
The wind was some what clam as a dark figure walked through the woods. This was the place she loved to go to meditate. Sure she loved her friends that she lived with, even though she would never tell them that. But there was just to much that went on during the night there. It was nearly impossible for her to concentrate with all that god damn noise. She wanted, no, she needed her quite.  
She had found a plave weeks ago abd nearly every night night she would go to it. And tonight it was a clear black sky and full of small bright shimmering stars. The full moon kissed over her pale snowy white skin, showing how rarely she went out in the sun. It was coming to the end Autum and most of the trees had half of their leaves fallin' off. She could hear the trees weeping as it would slowly trun to winter and they would lose all of their leaves. She could hear faint crunchs as she steped on the fragil leaves.  
The wind was just strong enough to catch on to her clue cape and tickle agaisnt her skin. She really wished that she would have put on pants instead of wearing her gymnastic suit*. Every time she breathed out, a faint cloud would come about and then disappear. But she loved every bit of it... No mater how cold it was. But the best part was, there wasn't a single person for a couple of miles. Yes, tonight she would finally be alone to think about what had happened three night ago.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Raven was standing in the back of an alley trying to get her powers under control. She couldn't figure out why they were going crazy. But unknowingly to her, she was being watched. A tall skinny figure stepped out of the shadows right behind her.  
"Ello Raven." Said the shadows voice. Raven eyes shot open and froze right in her spot. 'Cerridwen*.' She thought. Raven felt a smooth creamy hand wrap around her skinny fingure going under the tank top she wore and finding its way around her waist. Cerridwen pulled Raven close to her own body and could feel her heart beat faster and faster. Raven could feel her shoulder blades being pressed up against the taller girls breasts. Cerridwen used her other arm and pulled down Raven's hood and ran her fingers through her hair. Raven could gently feel Cerridwens soft cheek brush right agaisnt her left cheek.  
Raven was starting to get nervous. She never felt like this before and she was afraid that her powers might go crazy.  
She felt a pair of lips brush against her cheek, moving up to her ear.  
"You shouldn't try to hide your true self from me. I can see right through your act." Her enchanting voice whispered. "It's killing you on the inside."  
The hand that pulled down Raven's hood, moved it's way up under her chin moving her face towards Cerridwen's. Cerridwen pressed her lips against Raven's and let her tongue brush slightly over her lips.  
And in a blink of an eye, Cerridwen was gone only to leave a shocked Raven there to get her emotions under control.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
Raven walked down the path she made herself weeks ago that led to a clear opening. A mighty crystal clear lake shimmered (sp?) from the full moon light and the soft chilling (sp?) wind brushed lightly over the surface, making tiny ripples.  
Flying off the fround, she made her way up to the three story rock that stood proudly right over the lake. Landing gently on top of the mini mountin mountain, she went to the ledge that looked over the lake and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her breasts and wrapped one arm around them. With her other hand, she pulled down her hood and ran her fingers through her short black hair.  
"I can't be with her." She thought.  
Ravens looked up at the the woon and relieved to it and single crystal tear caressing down her cheek.  
"She's the enemy." She whispered softly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cerridwen*- (care-ih-dwhen-) I know.. It's weird... It's also Wiccan to... The was the goddess of life, death, and reberth.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed. 


	2. Alone

This stories contains yuri (girl/girl). If you do know like yuri... DO NOT READ.  
  
I do Not own any of the characters but for Kat and Cerridwen.. They are mine. Please R&R I will even except flames.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cerridwen walked the streets down town looking for something to do. She didn't quite feel like destroying anything so she just walked, listening to her CD player that she had stolen the week before.  
She couldn't stand to be home right now with her friends, who were getting drunk. Using her powers, she turned into a shadow and moved her way up the side of a ten story building. When she reached the ledge she turned back into her form and sat down. She turned her gaze up to the sky hoping to see some stars. But she was dispointed for the city lights lit up the sky and the stars drifted slowly away from her gaze as if they themselves were trying to leave that horrid place.. She gazed up at the full moon, that wouldn't give up as easily as the stars. It seemed to hang quite proudly over the earth, letting its light reach down and caress her skin.  
She lied her body agaisnt the roof of the building and slowly closed her sapphire eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. She put all of her thoughts on hold as she listened to a violin play an enchanting song that echoed out of her CD player. How she longed to be able to play like that, to be able to create such a peice of art. She opened her eyes and lifted her pale hand inches from her face. She could never make something so beautiful like that, her hands had been stained with the blood. It wasn't like she really tried to kill people, but she couldn't control her powers back then and no one would ever understand. Humanity banished her as a demon and sent off in the world alone, even her god damn parents left her. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't control her powers as a small child.  
Her thoughts slowly drifted to some one that she wouldn't let go in her mind. The girl reminded her of herself at a younger age. The girl had no idea what the true would was really like, Cerridwen wanted to take her down so bad and show her, her world. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and feel her own heart beating and have the other girl cuddle up in her arms. But the closest thing she got to that was three nights ago.  
  
*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*  
  
Cerridwen watch Raven as she fought her team mate Kat. Her team was fighting the Titans again, but this time she had nothing to do with the fight. It was her team that went out looking for the Titans to fight, not her. She just hid in the shadows watching Raven's every move. But her gaze was soon interrupted by Kat pulling out a dagger getting ready to slice Raven's back into pieces. That was when Cerridwen made her move. She tunred back into her human form and used her powers to call forth her Scieth and in the split of a second she was right behind Raven and clashed her blade against the dagger, breaking it instantly.  
"Don't even think of hurting her Kat. She's mine!" Cerridwen hissed toward her own team mate just loud enough for Raven to hear it.  
"Team," Cerridwen Screamed "fall back now!" And they did just as she said. With in less of five seconds, they were gone.  
"Don't tell me your in love with that Raven chick." Kat said to Cerridwen Mentily.  
"No," She answered back " I just want to be the one to get her, not you."  
And just like that, Cerridwen was gone to go find her Raven. She went back to where they were fighting and saw a dark figure in the shadows in the back of the alley way. She figured it was Raven, so she turned back in her shadow form and move with in the shadows smoothly getting closer to Raven. She could sense that Raven was losing control of her powers, seeing that the things on the ground her starting to shake, so she went up right behind her and using her powers, she made it to where Raven couldn't move. She went up to the young woman and wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close. It took almost every ounce of her power to try to keep Raven's powers under control. She noticed that she still had her Scieth in her hand she she got rid of it before Raven could see it and think that she was going to hurt her.  
She used her hand to pull off her hood and run her fingers through her hand through the black soft hair. She moved her hand under the small girl chin and moved her face close to her's  
  
~*~*~End Flash Back ~*~*~  
  
Cerridwen's thoughts were intrupted by a car alarm going off like it was on fucking crack. the ear piercing sound managed to get through her head sets and slip into her thoughts pulling her painfully out.  
"Can't I get any peace aournd this god forsaken place?!" She thought.  
  
She walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off landing on her feet like it was nothing at all. She walked away from all the noise and headed to where the woods were far from the city light, hoping to be able to see the stars. She noticed a faint path leading into the woods. Seeing no other path around, she followed the path that seemed to lead her away from the whole world.  
Cerridwen let her thoughts drift again thinking how she could get her love to return her feelings back. She has probably never had some one going after her like this and her being the emeny wasn't going to help all that much either. She shook her head knowing that there would be no fucking way that she could ever be with anyone. Everyone was scared shitless of her, how anyone would ever want to be with her was just a silly thought in her mind. But she didn't mind going on a chase after some one, even if she never got them.  
The wind was chilly out and she wrapped her trench coat around her. She was wearing a long wool skirt that had slik on the inside, but even with that she got very cold. She was only wearing a tank top and the only thing keeping her arms warm was her coat. The wind was making her hair go all in her face and she didn't even have a hair tie. Her hair was black with shimmering purple streaks going through it.  
She noticed that the path way was coming to a clear open with a crystal clear lake that shimmered just right when the wind blew over it letting the moonlight hit the moving water. She saw a huge boulder that was maybe five stories for so tall that stood right next to the lake. There was an edge that streched in the air over a small part of the lake. But she wasn't paying much attention to that. Her eyes were captured by the shadowy figure sitting on the edge looking up at the moon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
That's all for chapter 2. I hope you guys all loved it! 


	3. The meeting

~*~*~Six Months Ago~*~*~  
  
Raven stalked down the side walk trying to ignore the stares of the on going people. Star fire had conviced her to go to a club to hear some no name band play. Starfire had wanted to do some girl "bonding" earlier that day, but going to the mall seemed liked to much for Raven to handle again. She wasn't in the mood to go to a club either, but she would do anything to stop starfire tears.  
  
"Besides, anything would be better then listeing to the guys argue over some stupid video game" She thought.  
  
Starfire had helped her picked out her clothing for the "big" night out. Raven wore a tight black skirt that went an inch about her knees and a black corset with an electric blue chinesse dragon on the front. The corset was laced up carefully in the back so it was posible for her to breath. Some time during the day Starfire had saw it in a window while on her shopping spree and bought it for Raven thinking she needed more flashy clothing. The corset hugged every inch of her chest showing off her well devloped breasts.  
  
One problem she had with her outfit was her black skirt. It's was a bitch to walk in from time to time and she liked to walk in long strides and her skirt made that possible. But she did like her four inch platform boots, even though her cloak would seem to get into a fight with them.  
  
The only reason why she wore her cloak was so that it would hide her ass from the men. The last time she didn't wear it, some jerk off grabbed her ass. Which ended him up going head first into a car windshead.  
  
Raven got to the front of the club and looked around for Starfire. She had left earlier so she could get a good spot in line, but it seemed that she was no where to be found.  
  
"Shit," Raven thought, "she must have already went inside. After all, I am 20 mintues late."  
  
She looked around again and still saw no sign on her friend. While she was looking away some person came up behind her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Lookin for some one?"  
  
Raven spun around and took a step back.  
  
"woah, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Your name wouldn't be Raven, would it?"  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
"Ahh, your Starfire's friend. She was waiting for you, but she either had to go inside or not go in at all. She asked me if I could tell you that she's inside waiting for ya."  
  
" Uh, thanks."  
  
Raven just stared at the girl with a suspicious look on her face. The girl was wearing a long flowy black skirt with slits up the side that went up to her thighs. She wore fishnets with gaping tears under neither her skirt. Her top was a tight velvet period looking top and was a flawless amethest color. The spiked high heals she wore made her five inchs taller and she wore a trench coat to finish the outfit. The white moonlight made her seem like a beautiful morbid goddess. Raven followed her and saw the bouncer nod as they went into the club, but before the music blasted their ears Raven could hear the girl say one final thing "By the way," she shouted, "the names Cerridwen." 


End file.
